Our Song
by Cure Orchid
Summary: When Trina strikes a deal with a imprisoned Rocklympus God, the very concept of music is put at stake. It's up to Grojband and friends to not only save the power of rock, but to also unravel the secrets of why Katrina became Trina.
1. Prologue

Im back I'm back for the first time~

Hey Grojfans, sorry to keep you waiting, college kept me busy, but since I'm on break I can work on more fanfics! Starting with the grand finale to my Grojband fics!

Lets rock!

* * *

The moon rested peacefully in the night sky as it shone over Peaceville. It wasn't too late at night but it was bedtime for two young children in the Riffin household.

A young 4 year old Corey was sitting in his bed strumming his toy guitar "Na Na na na na na na!" He sang, as you can tell he is already a lyrical genius.

A slightly taller but still small girl came into the room with a big book and a tambourine, she walked over to her little brother and took a seat on his bed "Alright Corey, bed time!" She told him. "No! I'm in the middle of my musical numbuh!" He clutched his guitar to his chest. Katrina had heard him playing as she walked in "And does that song have lyrics?" She playfully asked. Corey hesitated before answering "...Lywics ah oberwated."

Katrina giggled and patted her brother on the head "Don't worry, the words will come someday." She told him. Corey had a pouty face in response "Easy for you to say! You make up words all the time!" Katrina gave him a smile "Just use your emotions, it's what I do." She advised

Corey put his guitar down next to his bed as he snuggled into his blankets. Katrina flipped through her book, looking for a story to read. She looked through the entire book before turning to her brother and telling him "I think we're all out of stories."

"I don't need a stowy! I'm a big kid now!" Corey reminded her. Katrina rolled her eyes and brought her tambourine into her hands "How about my lullaby instead?" She suggested.

Corey's eyes lit up and he happily nodded. Katrina moved so that she was right beside her brother on the bed as she gently shook her instrument and began to sing.

"~Close your eyes all will be ok, drifting gently across the sea waves. the moon will chase away nightmares, holding you close in its warm and gentle airs.~" Corey felt his eyelids close as he listened to the soft and gentle melody being sang beside him. "~Rest in peace it will be alright, your big sis will be there for you through the night. Go to sleep cause when you awake, your heart will no longer ache.~" Katrina noticed that her brother was fast asleep with a gentle smile on his face. She smiled as she finished "~I promise that when your blue...your big sister will always love you.~"

Katrina glanced down to her brother as she gave a him a quick hug and quietly left the room. She was closing the door as she took a quick look back and smiled, she whispered "Goodnight Corey."

* * *

Wow I wonder what happened to make that sweet girl such a...Trina.

guess you'll have to wait to find out!


	2. Let's get the plot started

I am SO sorry for such a long wait! I have been busy in other fandoms and whenever i went to write i always got sidetracked! CURSE MY SHORT ATTENTION SPAN!

So without further distractions...the story! Brooke is not to be held responsible if the lyrics are horrible.

* * *

Peaceville was anything but a normal town. Weird stuff happens just about every day, zombies, aliens, giant fire breathing stunt ducks, you name it. Most of the time these bizarre occurrences are dealt with (and/or started by) a group of young teenagers named Grojband.

Grojband is not your average garage band, they don't write their own lyrics, the frontman and lead guitarist named Corey steals them from his older sister Trina. Trina writes her feeling in her diary when she reaches her breaking point, and Corey uses them for inspiration for the band's songs.

This has been the same day to day formula for a while, but as we know, cycles are meant to be broken.

* * *

The sound of a teenage girls scream fills the air as she blasts into the sky in a pillar of fire. Trina summons her diary and fills it's pages with her feelings, letting flames trail from her pen as she writes. She finishes and falls back down to the ground. Her brother zooms other and catches the diary before it hits the ground. He holds it and gives it a quick kiss "Lyrics!" he happily states. "Core!" Laney yells from the distance "Hurry up, we are on in 10 seconds!"

Corey runs over and skims through the pages to find today's lyrics, giving a satisfied smile as he reaches the stage. Laney and the twins are set up with their instruments as Corey comes beside them and grabs his guitar. He gives a nod to his band before taking the mic "Hello Peaceville! Are you ready to rock!" Corey shouts to the good number of people standing in the park before them.

The crowd cheers and Corey gives his band the signal to start. The instruments pick up into an upbeat tune as the music begins. Corey claps his hands 4 times in tune with the music before he starts to sing;

 _Corey: well it's been a long time~_

 _And we wanna thank you all for coming on this ride~_

 _And though some things may change~_

 _I know I can count on you when life is getting strange~_

The tempo picks up as Laney, Kin and Kon move into the bridge of the song.

 _Laney, Kin and Kon: you lift me uuuuuuuup_

 _Corey: When I'm falling to the ground_

 _Laney, Kin and Kon: You bring me baaaaack_

 _Corey: When my world is spinning round_

 _Laney, Kin and Kon: You carry meeeee_

 _Corey: When I am drowning in the sea_

 _All: With you I'm more than I can ever beeeee._

The song lifts into the Chorus.

 _Corey: We are stronger together (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _We will stay like this forever (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _I know I will never be alone, cause I can always call you my home_

 _You are the light that stands beside me!_

 _We are better together (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _we look out for one another (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _when my days are coming to an end, I know I can always count on friends_

 _you are the light that's soaring free!_

 _All: You are my team_

The crowd cheers as the band takes a bow "Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shouts as he and his band head backstage.

The gang begin to pack up their instruments as Corey leans on a support beam in thought. Kin notices him and comes over "Something wrong Corey?" he asks. Corey shakes his head and says "Nah, but...it's been a long time since we started the band..." Laney and Kon walk over and join their friends, Kon pipes in "Yeah like long enough for a cartoon season, and several unofficial fanfiction stories." Laney elbows him "Easy, we just fixed the fourth wall!"

Corey ignores them and continues "We have done some wicked awesome shows and played dozens of songs! So why does it feel like we're still where we started?" the others looked at him sadly, Laney comes over and puts her hand on his shoulder. The two meet eye's as Laney speaks "Hey, we're great Core! I'm sure it will only be a little bit longer before we get our big break." she comforts him. Corey gives her a gentle smile as his way of thanking her.

"What's got you thinking about all this?" Kin asked, unaware of the silent glare Laney was giving him for ruining the moment. Corey dug into his pocket and pulled out the familiar pink book. "Trina's diary." he answered simply, the other three stared at him in confusion before he opened up the book and flipped to the most recent entry "I noticed after our song that..." he stopped as he turned the page, and then that page "...We're at the last two pages of the diary."

Laney and the twins now understood what his dilemma was, Kon was the first to speak "What are we gonna do when Trina finishes it?!" he began to panic "Trina will just get a new diary probably?" Kin tried to suggest.

"I hope so." Corey said as he closed the book "If she stops using the diary after it gets filled, we'll be out of lyrics." he explained. "You know Core, this might be the time to start writing lyrics on your own." Laney suggested to him. Corey turned to face her "Don't you think I've tried Lanes? remember the last song I wrote without the diary?" the other three grimaced as they thought back to the incident.

FLASHBACK

Laney, Kin and Kon are lazing around in the garage bored out of their minds. "I GOT IT!" Corey screams as he speeds into the room from out of nowhere. He grabs his guitar and puts a sheet of paper on a podium in front of him. He takes a deep breath before singing:

 _when your toilet is clogged and you don't know what to do_

 _just focus really hard and try not to poo_

 _If that fails then I got another idea_

 _just never eat again or else you'll get diarrhea_

Laney's face turns green as she clamps her mouth shut before leaning over the back of the couch before puking her lunch out. Corey's eyes shift to Kin and Kon "Too much?" Corey asks "Too much." they answer.

FLASHBACK END

The band wince in disgust as the flashback before resuming their conversation "Yeah you should never try again." Kon tells Corey as he shakes his head and holds Corey's shoulder. Corey shook him off "The point is, we gotta figure out what to do next."

The twins eye's lit up in excitement as they shouted in unison "Idea! Rock lore time!" they clapped their hands together as their fantasies filled the nonexistent screen.

The structure of Mt. Rocklympus is seen in silhouette, a crash of thunder is heard as Kin begins to narrate this tale, a man appeared in silhouette "Once there was a Rocklympus God named Zeusic, he was an ordinary God who didn't really know what his special power was."

Kon took over narrating the events as they appeared on screen "But one day, another God went completely bonkers and tried to silence all sound! Fittingly his name was Silence. One by one the gods were turned into stone by Silence, until only Zeusic remained." The silhouettes of Zeusic and Silence stand in an deserted ruin as they stare down each other.

Kin takes over narration again "Zeusic almost gave up, until! A light shone down from the sky! Down descended an ancient guitar, born from the song in his heart. The guitar gave him inspiration and he found his true power, the very essence of music." Zeusic grabs the guitar and he grins as he begins to strum it.

Kon continues next "With that guitar he was able to harness the power of song and rocked Silence so hard that he became trapped in stone himself!" Zeusic fires sound waves at Silence as the latter petrifies "The rest of Rocklympus was free and for his heroics, Zeusic was crowned King of Rocklympus!" The gods gather around the shadow of Zeusic as they lay a crown on his head, a female goddess hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Kin finishes "No one knows where the frozen form of Silence remains, but the whereabouts of the sacred guitar are known. It is said to be hidden in a temple conveniently close to Peaceville. No mortal has ever reached the legendary instrument..."

"Until now!" Corey butted in, dissolving the twins fantasy in the process. "If that guitar could inspire the king of Rocklympus, then it can inspire me!"

"Oh no." Laney could already see where this was going, Corey grabbed his friends into one big group hug as he stated "We are going to find that guitar and become rock legends with it!" The twins looked excited but Laney just rolled her eyes "Yep, a magic instrument is gonna solve all our problems." "That's the spirit Lanes!" Corey replied, failing to pick up on her sarcasm.

WICKED COOL TRANSITION

Elsewhere, Trina woke up groggily and rubbed her forehead "Ugh, what happened?" She asked out loud.

"Oh Trina! Thank goodness your awake!" Trina's eyes widened in surprise as she noticed her best friend Mina sitting beside her "GAH! Don't surprise me like that!" Trina ordered her "Sorry, but you've been out for a while." Mina apologized.

"What happened?" Trina stood up, still sore from whatever occurred to her. She looked around to see that she was in the park "Well I wasn't there but I heard quacking, clown horns and what sounded to be like an angry old man shouting for his wife back." Mina explained, as confused as can be.

Trina huffed as she reached into her bag, her expression getting angrier as she searched inside "And where is my diary!?" She shouted. Trina proceeded to empty the contents of her purse onto the ground, mostly make up and pictures of Nick. "Well where did you last use it?" Mina suggested helpfully. Trina stopped for a moment and thought "You know Its kind of hard to explain."

Mina tilted her head in confusion. Trina looked at her and let out an annoyed sigh "My diary is my way of venting. As you may have noticed I tend to be a little emotional when I write." Mina awkwardly chuckles "Yeah, a little..." She thinks back to all the flaming destruction she has witnessed.

"It's my way of expressing how I feel, my anger, my love, my anger, my sadness, my anger, my happiness..." Trina listed "You said anger 3 times." Mina pointed out. "I GET ANGRY ALOT OK!" Trina screamed "Obviously." Mina whispered under her breath.

"So it's like super important for my health or whatever." Trina went back into her explanation. Mina laid a supportive hand on Trina's shoulder "Don't worr Trina! I'll help you find it!" Trina scoffed and took Mina's hand off of her shoulder "No way! My diary is my private sanctuary! No one other than me is allowed to read it! I don't want you getting curious and taking a peek."

Trina started walking away as Mina stood behind her "Good luck Trina!" She called out.

"SHUT UP MINA!"

* * *

I'm sorry for such a long wait. I'm going t try and be more regular again. Wish I still had that extra hour in between classes like I had when writing the shorts.


	3. Legends of the not so hidden temple

Ugh I hate my schedule. Sorry for the wait. Chaps take longer to write nowadays cuz of my busy everyday life.

* * *

Grojband was standing at the bottom of a giant staircase upon a hill. There appeared to be a temple of sorts at the top. A bird flew into view and slammed right into the hill. Laney, Kin and Kon looked at the mountain in uncertainty. Corey just grinned happily.

"Here we are! The stairs to the Rocklympus temple that for some reason we never noticed before." Corey announced to his friends. Kon looked scared "Please tell me the rock gods had elevators?" Corey shook his head "Nope. We're gonna climb the whole thing by ourselves!" The others groaned in agony.

STAIRS ARENT FUN AT ALL

"Well after 8 hours of climbing we are finally here!" Corey announced, he looked behind him to see his friends laying on the ground breathing heavily. "I wanna meet the guy who made these stairs, and push him down them!" Kin weakly shook his fist in rage.

Laney sat up, albeit painfully "I wanna push you two down for telling Corey about this place, and then I'll push him down for making us do that."

Corey ignored his friends bickering comments and stared at the temple in front of him. "Woah." His eyes grew big with wonder. A mural above the entrance stuck out to him. It depicted Zeusic and Silence in their battle, Corey looked at the guitar that Zeusic held "I'm gonna find you guitar." He said to himself.

The others came up beside their frontman, their eyes following where his were. "This is going to be so incredibly awesome." Kon said in hushed awe.

The quartet made their way to the front of the temple, the white marble structure still shining even after all the years that it has stood. It looked like it was spit up by a mythology book with its pillars and structure design. They gang stood in front of two giant doors decorated in musical notes and images of muses.

Kon rolled up his sleeves "Allow me." He walked up to the handles and pushed as hard as he could, grunting and sweating but the door refused to budge. "I've got you bro! Twin powers for the win!" Kin announced as he joined Kon in the difficult task of opening the door. Both eventually fell to the floor after 8 minutes of pushing.

"This door is almost as evil as the stairs!" Kin exclaimed "We are never getting in this place!" Kon complained. Corey walked past them and pushed the door with minimal effort. It opened.

"Well yeah, after we warmed it up for you!" Kon shot back.

WICKED COOL TRANSITION

Trina had gotten nowhere in finding her diary, she checked every place she had been all day, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. "Ugh, this is totes annoying! Where is that stupid book?!" She screamed loud enough to scare the birds from their trees. Trina huffed and sat down on a bench nearby.

She threw her head back and looked up to the sky "Why can't some mysterious force give me a sign so I can get on with my life?" the wind suddenly blew hard and whipped her hair into her face "Hey!" She moved her hair out of her face. Pushing her hair aside she noticed a staircase a couple feet away from here. Before she could do anything else, a familiar voice was faintly heard from the top of the hill.

Trina stood up and listened to the voice "Come on, let's go!" she recognized the voice "Corey! What is he up to this time?" The diary forgotten for the moment and instead her desire to ruin her brothers day became her top priority.

"I don't know what he and his stupid friends are up to, but I'm gonna make sure to ruin it for them." Her face turning to an evil grin as she began going up the stairs.

WHY DOESNT SHE MIND HER OWN BUSINESS TRANSITION

The four walked inside to find it dark and spacious, "Man, it looks like no ones been here in forever." Laney noted. She walked over to a column and wiped off some dust. Leaving the white pillar with a smear revealing the real color as a purplish blue color.

Kon gazed in awe at the relics before him "So many ancient instruments..." He went to grab one but it dissolved into dust "Aaw..." He said in disappointment. "Focus guys, we're here for the guitar remember." Corey reminded his friends.

Kin pulled out some watches from his bag "Alright so I made these high tech wrist communicators, that way we can split up and still keep in touch." He explained. "Huh, good idea, I was just gonna have us do Marco Polo but this idea is way better." Corey noted as he grabbed a watch. Laney grabbed one and took a good look at it "Hey this is the watch I lost two weeks ago!" Kin sweated nervously at Laney "Now let's go find a ancient magic guitar!" Kin said trying to change the subject. Laney glared harder at him.

STOLEN WATCH TRANSITION

A few minutes after the gang split up, the door once again opened. Trina peered inside "Ugh, figures my brother and his stupid friends would hang out in a dusty old whatever this place is."

She stepped inside and went to the ancient directory "Hmm, which of these chambers did they go to?" She scrolled down the list of rooms "Tomb of silence, hallway of boy bands, disco morgue...guitar chamber!" Her eyes lit up with an evil fire.

"If I know Corey then he is heading for a guitar! And when he arrives I will be there to totes crush his dreams!" Trina cheered.

Trina let out a evil laugh and began to make her way to the chamber.

* * *

Ugh this may take a while to finish.


	4. My secret is out

I have no excuse for how late I am. I've been stuck in other fandoms but I must finish this story!

* * *

The hallway seemed to never end for Laney, each time she thinks she has found an exit it's another hallway. "Who the heck designed this place?! It's way bigger inside than outside and that shouldn't even be possible!"

The lights got darker and darker until you could only see the outline of her eyes. "And it just got worse" she quipped. Walking around some more, she felt for a light switch of some sort. Finally finding what appears to be a match, she lights it and it brightens up the room.

Laney looks around here and see's mountains of fireworks and such. "Ah. The pyrotechnic chamber. Of course."

An explosion is seen from outside the chamber and a small cry of anguish comes with it.

DONT LIGHT MATCHES IN THE DARK

Kin was currently in a hall with a piano floor that worked as he stepped upon it. He resisted the temptation to start playing with it, but it was taking a lot of willpower "Don't be distracted Kin. Remember we are in this for the guitar, we are in this for the guitar we are in this for the-" he stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on what was at the end of the piano road.

A neon sign lit up in various colors as a arrow pointed to a room full of milkshake makers and tvs "The VIP lounge~" Kin stared in awe.

The guitar and piano floor were swiftly abandoned in favor of luxurious goodie bags and a spa chair.

VIP'S GET IT ALL

Kon was currently eating a meatball sub at the concession stand. All of the quest that brought him there was being ignored in favor of the wonderful foods ahead. Kon finished the sub and popped some cheese balls in his mouth before noticing a button. "Ooh I hope it's nacho cheese!" He pressed the button and two Tigers were released from a cage.

The Tigers glared at Kon hungrily, they bared their fangs...and joined him in eating nachos. "Aw kitties rock!"

TIGERS ARE OUR FRIENDS

Corey was currently the only one still on track with the mission, holding a torch that he grabbed off the side of the wall he trekked down the corridor. "Man, you'd think rock gods could have sprung for some lights in here."

A flint of light caught his eye as he followed a crack in the ceiling to a mural on the wall. Said mural depicted two men, one with a guitar, and both unleashes beams of energy. Corey took a closer look "Those two must be Zeusic and Silence from The twins story."

Corey stared at the drawing of King Zeusic, there was something familiar about him. "Why does it feel like I've seen him outside of a flashback?" Corey asked himself.

Another step closer a favored almost touched the picture, but the sudden sinking of one foot got him to notice the booby trap he had set off. Something opened on the wall behind him and he promptly ducked as they shot darts out of the sockets. Corey managed to crawl away before getting hit but was now in a different room than before. "Who puts poison darts in a music temple? Should they be, I don't know, note shaped or something?"

Corey stood up and turned around only to walk face first into a statue. "Hey! Who put this guitar statue in my way!?" He shouted before realizing what he hit. The boy looked up to find a sign that read 'Guitar of Zeusic (and gift shop) straight ahead.

Corey grinned and turned on the communicator function on his watch "Gang, I have found the guitar!" Static came back at him from his watch and a female voice piped up "Oh thank god! Just get that guitar and let's get out of here!"

"Meet me at the innermost chamber, and watch your step, they put poison darts in here." Corey warned his friends. Kon's voice came up on his watch "Wouldn't it make nose sense to have like note shaped darts instead?" "Thank you!" Corey agreed.

WICKED COOL TRANSITION

Elsewhere, Trina was sneaking around the rooms looking for her brother or the guitar "This is like, so boring! Why is this place filled with musical stuff! Why couldn't there be a shoe store in here instead?!"

"Guys check it out!"

Trina perked up at the sound of Corey's voice, with an evil grin she snuck over and hid just out of sight behind a column.

"This is it gang! The thing that's gonna solve all our problems!" Corey proudly announced, Kon waved his hand up "It's gonna get rid of my rash?" The others stopped for a moment before Corey added "Ok, most of our problems."

The four pulled on the door handle with all their strength, but sadly it didn't budge an inch. "This place has the worst doors!" Kin complained, Laney got up and read what was written on the door "To open door and see the six strings, make song music and let me hear you sing. So basically if we want this door to open we gotta sing for it." Laney summed up.

Corey pulled his guitar out of thin air "No prob, we can totally rock this door open!" The others also miraculously had their instruments "And what about lyrics?" Laney questioned her boyfriend.

"I got it Lanes, Trina had another entree earlier that we didn't get to sing yet." Corey reassured her, Kin was skeptical "How do we conviently already have a song?" Kon shrugged "Lazy writing."

"What is he talking about?" Trina whispered to herself. She carefully ran over to a closer column and watched the four closely. At that moment, Corey grabbed the diary out of thin air (where do these kids keep their things?!) and Trina silently gasped "Is that my diary!?"

"Did you hear something?" Laney asked, Trina covered her mouth and sunk further into the shadows. Corey shrugged it off "Probably nothing, now let's rock!"

The kids started their song with Trina watching unbeknownst to them. Their instruments flowing a rock n roll tune

 _Corey: Someday, we're gonna be on top_

 _Someday, the music will never stop_

 _Someday, oh yeah just hear our sound, cause we're the number one stars around_

The song kicks into its chorus

 _Corey: They say that life is a stage, they say we all got a part_

 _But if you turn your page, you find they don't like your art_

The other three harmonize backup vocals for the bridge

 _Corey: If that's how they play, then we'll make it our way_

 _If you kick us down low, we'll rise up and put on a show_

 _Someday, we're gonna make it big_

 _Someday, we'll get that one special gig_

 _Someday, oh baby we won't fall, cause the number one stars of all_

Corey finishes up with a few last strong chords

 _oh yeah just hear or sound, cause we're the number one stars around_

The door opened as the final chord was strummed. The four high fived and went inside. Trina came out of her hiding place as soon as they were gone. If she had her diary what mood would it be in? Anger, betrayal, hurt, whatever emotion she was feeling it was not going to be pretty.

Grojband approached the center of the room where a beautiful Blue guitar sat on a mount. Corey stepped forward and carefully touched the instrument. "How does it feel?" Kin asked.

"It feels...like its missing it's strings!?" Corey looked over the guitar in his hand and sure enough the strings were missing. The others came over and saw this as well "What the heck? Why doesn't it have strings?" Laney asked. Corey was just as confused as she was "I have no idea! But I got strings at home so maybe we can get it working." He said hopefully.

The gang put the new guitar in a case and left the room. "Well well well, looks like my brother is now a little thief." The gang stopped in their tracks at the voice. Trina was standing right in front of them, and mercy was something foreign to her at the moment.

"Trina!? What- What are you doing here!?" Corey panicked. Trina walked over and reached behind Corey's back, pulling out her diary "Oh look, my diary. I wonder how this got here?" Trina's voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Trina I swear this isn't what it looks like!" Corey tried to explain "You know Corey," Trina ignored his words "Your band is actually ok, but tell me, where do you get your lyrics?"

'She knows' all four thought in unison. The mass oh crap was written all over their faces. Trina opened to a page and read it "One day diary, I'm going to be on top, I'll be the number one star on the planet. Didn't you all just sing a song just like this?"

Corey sweat nervously "Yep funny coincidence now if you will excuse us we gotta run!" Corey tried to run past her. She grabbed the collar of his shirt "How long have you been doing this?" Trina's voice asked in a tranquil fury. Corey tried to think of an excuse, but realized that the gig was up, Trina knew. "Since...since the day Grojband formed."

She let go of his collar and Corey turned to face his sister. For once, Trina was emotionless. She opened up her diary and slowly wrote out an entry. No explosions, no fire. It was definitely not normal.

"Trina? Sis?" Corey reached his hand out to her. Trina promptly slapped it away and glared at him with eyes burning in anger and dripping with tears "I have no brother." And with that she bolted off somewhere inside the temple. Leaving Corey standing there in shock.

Trina kept running, clutching the diary close to her chest. Only one thought was on her mind right now 'Revenge'. Her legs began to slow down as she stopped and sat next to a statue. Her head hung in her arms "You will pay Corey, I will make you pay."

Suddenly a soft chuckle was heard, Trina looked up and stared at the statue next her.

The statue of Silence.

* * *

No promises but I am gonna try and write more regularly


End file.
